1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, more particularity, to an image processing method and apparatus for use in generating image data including characters or symbols in a color.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a case where character data of different sizes is generated in the same color when a change in size of a character which is to be generated in the color is instructed by a command or the like from a host computer or the like, the color data for that character is not changed.
Therefore, in spite of the fact that the character data is generated using color data designated at a character size different from the designated size, the character data is printed at the same brightness.
However, in the above conventional example, a character of a given character size (characterized e.g., by a particular height and width), for instance, a character of 100-point size and a character of 1-point size are printed at the same brightness irrespective of the size. Therefore, when the results of the prints output to a paper are observed, there occurs a problem that an impression differs depending on the character size in such a manner that a character of a large size appears relatively dark, while a character of a small size appears brighter.